With conventional flexible joints, such as a gimbal ring and pin joint, under some conditions deformation of the gimbal ring under load may cause rotation of the pins, which can cause an increase in stress on pinned hinges. Such considerations can lead to or necessitate an undesirable increase in the size of the gimbal ring components, such as the pins, to address or accommodate increased internal pressure of a duct. It is desirable to provide a flexible joint that, among other things, can maintain sufficient structural and operational integrity at in high pressure environments.